


Uncatchable

by ReyNobody



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNobody/pseuds/ReyNobody
Summary: Mavi Ryder, a rebel turned smuggler after the fall of the Empire with a massive bounty on her head is finally cornered by the ruthless Togruta bounty hunter, Farrah Aoh..
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out cavetoonist on Twitter for character art!! Vasanya and Veren belong to cparrisart on Twitter!

Mavi presses her back into the rough, stone wall behind her trying to make herself as small as possible. She holds her blaster ready, breathing hard. This is not how she thought this day was going to go. She isn’t usually so sloppy. But she’s given even the most persistent bounty hunters the slip before so she’ll find a way out of this.. Somehow.

The street is narrow and filled with smoldering debris from blaster fire. Mavi leans forward slightly in an attempt to get a better view of the street. Blaster fire whizzes past her head, smashing into the haphazard building she’s leaning against. There’s a tiny alley across the street in front of her. It would only take three steps to cross over into it, but there’s no cover. She’s pinned.

Mavi takes a deep breath and steadies her blaster. They alley is her only chance. It’s now or die. It takes only a second for her to cross the street into the alley, but it feels like a lifetime. One step, she fires her blaster for cover. Two steps, halfway there. Three steps, there is a blast of return fire. She stumbles into the alley. She takes a sharp intake of breath and presses her hand to her side. She looks down. There’s blood soaking through her singed shirt. She’s been shot. She staggers forward and falls to the ground.

A tall, muscular Togruta woman with skin like a summer sky and eyes like two yellow suns saunters into the alley. She looks down at Mavi and frowns, tucking her blaster into its holster at her hip. “You were supposed to be uncatchable. I’m a little disappointed.” She says. She takes another step towards Mavi.

Mavi rolls onto her side and fires her blaster at the Togruta woman.

The Togruta woman effortlessly leans to one side, dodging the blast and then lifts her hand.

Mavi freezes. Her eyes widen in shock. She can’t move.

“That’s more like it.” The Togruta woman smirks.

Mavi struggles against the unseen power holding her in place. Then something starts to flicker deep inside her chest. It grows and pulses through her like a crackle of electricity. She looks up and makes eye contact with the Togruta woman.

The Torguta woman gasps and takes a step back, releasing her hold on Mavi. She draws her blaster again and points it at Mavi’s head. She looks shaken.

Mavi’s bright blue eyes are full of fire. She doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t beg for her life. She just glares with a look of defiance. A dare. And something else… Something.. The Togruta woman tears her eyes away and lowers her blaster, gritting her teeth. When she finally looks again, Mavi is unconscious.

…

Mavi wakes with a jolt. She gasps and attempts to sit up, but a searing pain cuts through her side and she thinks better of it. She groans and eases back. She takes in her surroundings. She appears to be in the the cargo hold of a small ship. She’s laying on a makeshift bed made from folded blankets. Her jacket and blaster are gone. Her shirt is torn and blood stained. A bandage circles her middle, protecting her blaster wound. She remembers being shot, but not much after that.

Mavi attempts to sit up again, carefully this time. She hisses with pain, but manages to get into a sitting position. She looks around and sees a small, circular table off to one side of the cargo hold. The table is littered with odds and ends. Her jacket is draped over one of the chairs next to it. Her blaster is there as well, tucked neatly into its holster.

The ship lurches suddenly, knocking Mavi into the wall of the hold. She cries out and holds on as best she can. After a few stomach churning maneuvers the ship finally stabilizes. The items that were on the table are now scattered all over the floor. Mavi looks down to see a small hologram of her own face tipped on its side. It’s a bounty hunter’s puck. Dread rises in Mavi’s chest as she realizes where she is.

Mavi hears someone moving around above the hold. She forces herself to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side. She struggles to walk the few paces to where her blaster fell on the floor.

The Togruta woman descends the ladder into the hold. “Are you okay?” She calls out softly. She checks the bed and finds it empty. She turns slowly to see Mavi crouched behind a storage box, her blaster trained steadily at her head. She raises her hands instinctively. “Sorry about that. There was an unexpected debris field…” She trails off, noticing the bounty hunter’s puck on the floor near her feet. “It’s not what it looks like.” She says quickly, looking back up at Mavi.

Mavi laughs once, then cringes in pain.

The Togruta woman takes a step towards Mavi. “You shouldn’t be moving around. Your wound-”

“Don’t-Don’t come any closer.” Gasps Mavi.

“If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already.” Says the Togruta woman.

Mavi narrows her eyes suspiciously. “I know who you are.” She says slowly. “You’re Farrah Aoh.”

“You’ve heard of me.” Farrah smirks slightly.

“Hard not to.” Says Mavi. “There are stories..”

“Oh?” Farrah feigns ignorance.

“You have the highest hit count of any other hunter in the Guild.” Says Mavi.

“That’s true.” Farrah’s smile widens, revealing a sharp canine.

“You wield a lightsaber and don’t take targets alive.” Says Mavi.

“The stories about me are greatly exaggerated.” Says Farrah casually.

“But you didn’t finish me off.. Everyone knows I’m worth more dead and I was at your mercy.” Says Mavi. She pauses then asks, “Why?”

“I think you know.” Farrah makes direct eye contact with Mavi.

Mavi feels weak under Farrah’s gaze. She suddenly remembers Farrah’s strange power over her.. The look in her golden eyes… Something had undeniably passed between them. Some kind of… Force. She looks away, shaking her head slightly. “I…” she starts, but then pain shoots through her side and she groans.

“Please, let me help you.” Farrah takes a step towards Mavi.

Mavi tries to raise her blaster again. “Don’t-“ she gasps, her hands trembling.

Farrah chances it and makes a move to disarm Mavi. The blaster clatters to the floor and Mavi follows, crumpling forward. Farrah catches her before she hits the floor.

“You’re not out of the woods yet, Ryder.” Says Farrah. She kneels, holding Mavi carefully in her arms. “I can help you, but you have to trust me.”

“Trust you? You shot me.” Rasps Mavi. Her eyes flutter shut and she starts to slip away. The promise of oblivion is inviting..

“Mavi.” Farrah’s voice is low, rough.

Mavi groans as a familiar energy shivers through her. She feels Farrah’s hand press firmly against her side. The touch is searing and Mavi writhes under it. She cries out as a shock of pain jolts through her wound. It’s followed by a comforting warmth that hums through her entire body. Mavi tenses then goes limp in Farrah’s arms.

Farrah pulls her hand away from Mavi and gasps. Sweat drips down her brow and she pants hard, trying to catch her breath. She looks down at Mavi who is resting peacefully now. With great effort, Farrah lifts Mavi and lays her back down on the make-shift bed of blankets. She then stumbles up the ladder to the cockpit. She sits heavily in the pilot’s chair and leans back, closing her eyes.

“Stupid.” Farrah mutters to herself, draping an arm over her eyes. After a few moments she wipes her brow with the back of her hand and leans over the controls. She punches in some commands and a small screen connects her to a call.

“Farrah?” A voice crackles through the dashboard.

“Hey Vas.” Says Farrah.

“Don’t ‘Hey Vas’ me, you asshole.” Says Vasanya.

Farrah cringes slightly. “Sorry.”

There’s a pause. “Are you alright?” Asks Vasanya, her voice has a little less of an edge to it.

“No..” Says Farrah. “Where are you?”

“Tatooine. I’ll send you my coordinates.” Says Vasanya.

“Thank you.” Says Farrah.

“What happened? You sound terrible. Are you injured?” Asks Vasanya.

“I’ll tell you when I get there.” Says Farrah, her voice is strained. “Is Veren with you?”

“Yes. Farrah, what’s going on?” Asks Vasanya.

“Good.” Says Farrah before abruptly ending the call. She starts setting up the hyperdrive.

A few moments later, a string of numbers pops up on the screen with a message at the end that roughly translates to “fuck you”.


	2. Chapter 2

Vasanya, a slender, deep red Twi’lek with a glare that could kill, stands with her arms crossed as Farrah’s ship slowly drops in to land. Standing beside her is her brother Veren, a buff, bright red Twi’lek with Togrutan features.

“Is Farrah okay?” Asks Veren.

“It doesn’t matter because I’m going to kill her.” Says Vasanya, frowning.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that.” Says Veren.

Vasanya puts up a hand and Veren snaps his mouth shut. He knows better than to argue with his sister.

Farrah’s ship lands roughly. A few moments later the hatch opens. Farrah is standing at the top of the ramp leaning on wall just inside. She looks exhausted.

Vasanya’s expression softens slightly when she sees Farrah.

Veren rushes forward. “Farrah! Are you okay?” He bounds to the top of the ramp and offers Farrah an arm for support.

Farrah waves him away, but when she tries to take a step away from the wall she sways dangerously. Veren catches her and she lets him help her walk down the ramp.

“What happened?” Demands Vasanya.

“A job went wrong.” Says Farrah.

“Well, that’s obvious.” Snaps Vasanya. “Details. Now.”

“Vas.” Says Veren gently. “She just got here.”

Vasanya sighs. “Fine. Come on.” She turns to leave.

“Wait,” Says Farrah. “I can’t leave my hit behind.”

Vasanya turns back slowly. “Warm or cold?”

“Warm..” Says Farrah.

“Is anyone else coming for this hit?” Asks Vasanya.

Farrah doesn’t answer.

Vasanya looks at her. “This isn’t THE hit, is it?”

“Yes.” Says Farrah.

“Great. That’s great!” Vasanya throws her arms up in exasperation. She storms off.

“Vas!” Farrah calls after her.

“Don’t worry, Farrah.” Says Veren. “She’s happy you’re back.”

“Could’ve fooled me..” Mutters Farrah.

“She was really worried, though. You should have checked in sooner.” Says Veren.

“I know.” Farrah sighs.

“Let’s get you and this hit of yours inside.” Says Veren.

Farrah nods. “Thank you, Veren. She’s in the hold. She’s unconscious so she won’t give you any trouble.”

“Got it. You okay to walk?” Asks Veren.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Says Farrah.

After Veren collects Mavi, they walk to Vasanya’s place. Farrah tries to keep herself steady and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. She ignores Veren’s concerned glances whenever she stumbles. Vasanya opens the door for them when they arrive. 

Veren lays Mavi down on the floor out of the way and then disappears into the back of the apartment. Farrah goes for the nearest place to it. She drops down onto a cushioned bench.

Vasanya eyes Mavi. “So why isn’t she dead?”

“Change of plans.” Says Farrah wearily.

“The client wants her alive now? Are you sure?” Asks Vasanya.

“No..” Says Farrah. “I’m not going to turn her in.”

Veren returns at this moment with a clean, folded shirt in his hands. He and Vasanya look at Farrah like she has three heads.

“What do you mean?” Asks Vasanya. “You’ve been after her for ages! If you turn her in you could retire from the Guild! Isn’t that what you always talked about?”

Farrah doesn’t answer.

“Farrah, what’s wrong with you?” Asks Vasanya.

“I went to far..” Says Farrah softly. She leans against the back of the bench and closes her eyes.

“Farrah.” Says Vasanya.

Farrah is out.

Vasanya sighs.

Veren walks over to Mavi and gently tucks the shirt under her head. “There’s a lot of blood.” He says, looking Mavi over. “Should we do something?”

Vasanya sighs. “Farrah wants her alive for some reason so I suppose we should..” Before she turns her focus on Mavi she finds a blanket and puts it over Farrah.

While Vasanya is doing that, Veren kneels beside Mavi and lifts up her shirt slightly to see where the blood is coming from. He gasps. “Vas, look at this!”

Vasanya comes over and crouches down beside Veren. Her eyes widen. Where there should be a wound is a knot of fresh scar tissue. She looks back at Farrah. “What did you do?”

…

Mavi wakes up slowly early the next morning. She’s cold and the floor she’s laying on is hard. There’s something soft under her head, however. She opens her eyes and sits up slowly. Her hand goes to her side and she’s surprised to not feel any pain. She lifts her shirt and looks down. She touches the new scar gingerly in wonder. She looks up and sees Farrah asleep on a bench nearby.

Mavi gets up silently. She notices that the soft thing under her head is a shirt. She quickly changes into it. It’s too big, but anything is better than the blood soaked rag that was left of her old one. She takes a quick inventory of her surroundings as she tucks the excess length of the shirt into the waist of her pants. There’s a sprinkling of mismatched furniture with tech, wires, and tools strewn about everywhere. There’s a strange sense of order to the chaos, but Mavi isn’t quite sure what she’s looking at. She notices a blaster perched on an end table next to where Farrah is sleeping. She moves over to it slowly, picks it up, and straps it to her belt. She turns toward the door. There are a few jackets hanging on the wall beside it. She grabs one that looks like it might fit her and slips it on before reaching for the panel to open the door. She prepares to make a run for it in case the sound of the door opening wakes her captor.

“Hey, you can’t leave!”

Mavi whirls around, drawing the blaster. Veren is standing in the doorway that connects the front room to the rest of the apartment. He puts his hands up, dropping the bowl of food he’s carrying. The ceramic bowl shatters loudly against the floor.

“Uh..” Says Veren, looking down at the mess.

Seeing that Veren is unarmed, Mavi slams her hand on the door control panel and the door slides open. She dashes up the steps that lead out into the street.

“Vaaas!” Veren yells, scrambling towards his sister’s room.

“What?” Vas emerges, she looks tired and pissed.

“Uh, the girl. She got away.” Says Veren.

“What?!” Vasanya runs to the front room. The door is still open. She whirls on Veren. “You let her go?!”

“She had a blaster!” Says Veren.

“Where did she get a blaster?!” Asks Vasanya.

“Uhh.. I left mine on the table.” Says Veren sheepishly.

“You left.. You were supposed to be watching her!” Says Vasanya.

“I was! But she was asleep and I was hungry and-“ Starts Veren.

“Save it!” Says Vasanya. She goes to the front door and looks out. Mavi is long gone. She closes the door then looks up at the hooks beside it. “Did she take my jacket?”

“Yes.” Says Veren, wincing under the icy glare Vasanya shoots at him.

Vasanya growls and flops down on the bench next to Farrah. She looks over at Farrah, her expression a little concerned. She's still breathing, but after all that racket she’s clearly unconscious and not just asleep.

“I’m sorry, Vas.” Says Veren quietly.

Vasanya sighs. “She won’t get far. I put a tracking chip in her arm.”

Veren’s eyes light up. “Wow! You think of everything!” He says enthusiastically.

This gets the smallest smile out of Vasanya.


End file.
